


The Warning

by Twisted_PDnim



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Character Death, F/M, Friendship/Love, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga is So Done, Minor GOT7 (Ensemble), Sex, Smut, Thriller, bts - Freeform, markson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_PDnim/pseuds/Twisted_PDnim
Summary: "I hate you Jackson! I Hate You!" You cried out as you yanked off the necklace Jackson had given you for your birthday, tossing on the ground."it's over I don't want to see you ever again" it felt like someone rip your heart out and stabbed it over and over again before putting it back, you grabbed your coat as you stormed out of his place. "(Y/N), please forgive me I had to do it, I'm nothing without you I'm sorry.” Jackson utter, as tears rolled down his cheeks as he watched you get farther and farther away.why did this happen? How could this have happen between the two of you? You have been best friends since High school. so why did it all turn out this way? weren't you two just smiling and laughing, embracing each other, telling each other sweet words into one another ear? So why are you crying so much? Why did you yell at him such hurtful words? Why are you walking in the pouring rain all alone? is it really over? did he really fall out of love with you?Ever since that one night everything changed Because of what happened that day between the two of you things can never be the same like before.A Jackson and Reader Fanfic





	The Warning

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello~ this story did really well in another community where i had posted (vingle) so i wanted to bring it here. i add some things will, no more like i fix the grammar and some misspells or so i "say" but i hope who ever read this like it very much. 
> 
> p.s i written this 2 years ago so ages and the way they look will be based off of that time of era. also this is a Got7 And Bts story but mainly of the reader and the two idol involved. i hope you all like this and support me with this story and as i post each chapter after i finish fixing the errors. 
> 
> p.s this story is narrated as if i am telling you the story of your life. hope that make sense

 

"I hate you Jackson! I Hate You!"  [Y/N] cried as she yanked off the silver necklace Jackson had given her on her birthday and tossing it to the ground,    
  
[Y/N] throat tighten as she held back the tears threatening to escape, biting down on her lower lip, as she held back the strong urge that grew. Jackson facial expression was blank, he didn’t show a single ounce of pain or remorse as he said "it's over I don't want to see you ever again"    
  
it felt like someone just rip her heart right out of her chest and stabbed it over and over again before putting it back. [Y/N] grabbed her coat as she Storm out of Jackson place. tears managed to escape.   
  
"[Y/N] please forgive me, I had to do it, Forgive me” jackson cried   
  
“ believe me when i say I'm nothing without you. I'm sorry (Y/N) i’m so sorry” he utter as the knot in his throat got bigger and tears rolled down his cheeks while he watched her get farther and farther away.   
  
but why did this happen, they’ve been best friends since High school and nothing had ever cause the two of them to fight like this. So why is [Y/N] crying? And Why did  they just yell such hurtful words at each other? Why are [Y/N] walking in the pouring rain all alone?  why did it all turn out this way?  Weren't they  just smiling and laughing, embracing one another in each other arms, whispering sweet nothing ness into each other ears. Telling each other i love you and no i love you more. What went wrong?  Does Jackson not love her anymore? Did he find someone new? Why did he just let [Y/N] go so easily? Is it really over?   
  
that night was when everything between Jackson and [Y/N] changed and what cause their future to shift to a different path. So what exactly happen 2 days ago? Let's find out. 

 

**2 days Ago.**

  
  
It was a beautiful sunny morning, the sounds of birds chirping, the blooming flowers awakening from their slumber. Such a beautiful morning and why wouldn't it be? Today is a very special day in fact today is [Y/N] birthday. So of course the sun would shine and the bird would sing their love songs, the flowers would blossom in the morning just for [Y/N] on this beautiful bright sunny day right?   
  
_ Wrong. _   
  
The sound of thunder banged throughout the dark cloudy sky. Today was a dark and gloomy morning no sunshine peek through the white fluffy clouds no bird chip it's sweet song no flower blossom to greet [Y/N] this morning.  only dark Grey clouds and raindrop that tapped on her bedroom window and a loud rumbling sound that woke her from her slumber.  [Y/N] sprung out of her bed covering her ears. The thunderstorms was so loud it woke her up and cause her ear drums to ring endlessly. The Storm was so loud that it  triggered the car's alarm every time it strike. it almost sound like a hammer being slammed against the ground or a huge marching band banging on their drums and stomping their feet.

  
[Y/N] flopped back down in her bed covering her head with a pillow and groaned “why must it rain!”    
  
Suddenly a ringing sound was heard and [Y/N]  sat right back up from her bed. Still half asleep [Y/N] reach over to the corner table  and grab her cellphone. There was 21 missed calls and 18 messages from Jackson.

 

  
  
__**Jackson -_- :**  HAPPY BIRTHDAY! TO YOU! Today going to be fun! ~(■_■)~   
  
**Jackson -_- :**  Hey are you up yet? I'm already heading over there okey~☆   
****  
**Jackson -_- :**   I'm almost at your place please be ready ~♡   
  
**Jackson -_- :**   I'm here!~~ open the door please. U=°●°=U   
****  
**Jackson -_-:**  YA! Come on! It cold outside! wake up and open the door! (-_-”)   
****  
**Jackson -_-:** Pick up your phone and open the damn door!  goddammit!   
  
**Jackson -_-:**  it's starting to rain, so would you please wake up! WAKE UP! And let me in!   
  
**Jackson -_- :**  Aaahhh! There Thunder woman! Let me in! Let me in! Hurry!!!! ( >_<)   
  
**Jackson -_- :**  I swear on JY Park-PD nim I will break down this door if you don't open it!   
****  
**Jackson -_-:** okay I won't break it because it'll hurt my leg and I take back the swearing on JY PARK-pd nim shhh don't tell him okay he my boss. NOW OPEN THE DOOR!!!!   
  
**Jackson -_- :**  do you hate me? Is that what it is? Because I honestly have no idea what I've done wrong for you to leave out in the cold like this…   
  
**Jackson -_- :** that it I'm leaving! Good day to you!   
  
**Jackson -_- :** so I'm still outside waiting for you to wake up and OPEN THIS DOOR!.... there thunder and I'm scared!   
  
**Jackson -_- :** okay so that girly scream was someone else they got scared too… they left already...   
  
**Jackson -_- :** okay so how about maybe, just maybe, now this is just a thought but what if you wake the hell up and open the damn door!   
  
**Jackson -_- :** OMG! I can't feel my toes! Ahhh!!!!   
  
**Jackson -_- :** [Y/N]!!!   
  
**Jackson -_- :**  are you awake yet?!   


  
  
[Y/N] leap right out of bed and ran toward the front door. Jackson was still there sitting down on the ground all wet and hugging his knees and trembling. Jackson looked up at [Y/N] with big watery eyes and a pouty lip. Jackson truly resemble a lost puppy. 

 

[Y/N] force a smile followed by a small fake chuckle and said “he-he so um, first I'd like to ask erph are you mad?”

  
Jackson soft puppy dog eyes quickly shifted into glared.

 

“Okay so you're angry, will then now I'd like to say that I am so sorry” said [Y/N].

  
But that still didn't stop Jackson from being upset  But then again who could blame him Jackson waited outside in the cold pouring rain scared out of his mind and screaming like a little girl while banging on the door so that [Y/N] would get up. But nothing work she was quite the heavy sleeper. [Y/N] rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She seem a bit upset herself too now.

 

[Y/N] extend her hand to jackson, “so are you coming inside or what because it's cold” 

Jackson took [Y/N] hand and stood up "fine let's go inside but do you know how long I was out there in the rain?" Jackson shouted.

  
"How long?"  [Y/N] asked, even though she didn't really care she knew if she didn't respond jackson would only throw a fit. A bigger one at that. 

 

Sometime it's funny because Jackson starts to make up a whole other story and exaggerates about the whole situation which make it pretty interesting to listen to. [Y/N] loves him but she can't stand Jackson at times. But hey that her best friend she has to tolerate him whether she likes it or not,  just like he deals with her laziness all the times.    
  


Jackson stomped his feet and place a hand on his waist “Long! I've waited Hella long! [Y/N] I could have died” he exclaims    
  


“there you go again, exaggerating”

  
“Why didn't you wake up?  I called you like a 100 time. How does someone sleep through that” said jackson. 

  
“Huh?  uh, well I kinda went to bed late last night and forgot to put an alarm.” [Y/N] explained scratching the back of her neck. .   
  


“do you have any idea how many times I knock and called your name? I was terrified of the thunder and you never wake up! I nearly had and heart attack!” Jackson shouted stomping his foot again.

  
“but did you die?” [Y/N] asked

  
Jackson paused for a second and pinched the bridge of his nose lightly. “That not the point! We had plans today remember,”

  
[Y/N] had totally forgotten all about Jackson awesome plan that he had come up with. but unfortunately [Y/N] overslept thanks to her job, [Y/N] felt so bad for sleeping in on Jackson and forgetting all about today. But it not like [Y/N] did it on purpose or didn't care, Of course not, [Y/N] was so excited when jackson had first told her. But work has been such a hassle that her mind was so cluttered with so many stuff to do that the event had never slipped her mind. Plus last night [Y/N] had to finish up some paperwork that she had ended up going to bed late. [Y/N] was so tired last night that she can’t even remember when she had fallen asleep. [Y/N] glance over at jackson and noticed he was shivering and trembling; He was drenched from the rain all thanks to her. Here comes the guilt again. 

 

"do You want to take a warm bath, I still have some of your clothes from high school,” said [Y/N], follow by a sigh. 

  
“you do?” asked Jackson.

  
“yeah, Remember when that time you let me use your P.E uniform because I was soaking wet because it started raining on my way to school." 

  
[Y/N] smiled shyly she can still remember that day like if it was yesterday. It was the first day of her new school since her family had moved. [Y/N] didn't expected for it to be a rainy day so she had left her house without an umbrella. [Y/N] was already late because she didn't know where the school was exactly so being drenched because of the rain on the first day of school wasn't the best way to make a first impression. everyone stared at [Y/N] not just because she was a new face but because her uniform was soaking wet. [Y/N] felt embarrassed and bad because people already started whispering and point at her.  All [Y/N] wanted to do was to runway and go back home. she wasn't happy about moving in the first place but her parents told her that she’d come to like it with in time. Obviously they didn't understand how hard it would be for a new kid and starting a whole new school life  wasn't easy, let alone making friends. Especially for someone like herself, she had always been shy to talk and awkward at first. [y/n] turn around, ready to run out of class but before she could even take one step forward she bumps her forehead against someone's chest. That was when they met and when jackson  saved [Y/N] by lending her, his gym clothes and helping her whenever she mess up. He helped her overcome her shyness. That is why Jackson Wang means the world to [Y/N]. 

  
"Oh yeah! I remember, it was your first day of school and you were all wet and embarrassed that you ran into me and I saved your life by  letting you use my p.e clothes” Jackson said with a sarcastic tone of voice. 

  
[Y/N] rolled her eyes followed by a Tsk.   
  


“you wouldn't accept my help until like 3 hour later” said Jackson.

  
“that because you wouldn't shut up about how I could catch a cold and get really sick if I stay in my wet inform and all these other extra health problems so I had no choice but to wear them in order to shut you up.” said [Y/N].

  
“it's always important to take good care of your health! Ah good time" said Jackson as he gazed into nothingness.   
  


“okay now Go shower you stink like a wet dog” [Y/N] said.

  
a few minutes later had pass and Jackson had just gotten out of the showered, The freshly clean smell and hot steam follower behind Jackson as he exited the bathroom. his blonde hair was still wet and dripping, the water drops slide down his chest and towards his abs. [Y/N] had never really notice how attractive Jackson was before, until today for some strange reason.  Today Jackson masculine arms and sexy biceps, his wide broad shoulders and strong and firm back and collarbone that biteable and that neck of his really stood out today.

  
_ “damn, he got a fine as back. _ " [Y/N] mumbled.

  
"What?" Asked Jackson still drying his hair with a white towel.

  
[Y/N] tried to avert her eyes from jackson  Adam's apple, "Hmm… oh Nothing why aren't you wearing the shirt?" She said a bit dazed. 

  
"It didn't fit so I just put on the sweatpants which I think look pretty good" said jackson cunningly, rubbing his chest.

  
"Oh… wait! are you not wearing any boxers?" [Y/N] asked.

  
“Nope. And to be honest I kinda like it” said Jackson while moving his hips from side to side.

  
[Y/N] face turned a light shade of pink as she stared at Jackson crotch. Filthy thought begin to run throughout [Y/N] mind causing her body to heat up and her heart to pound rapidly. The thoughts of Jackson complete nude and expose, to feel his warm bare flesh against her body, To have his large hands  gentle caressing her every curve and To feel his pinkish plump lips kiss her neck ever so softly. The thoughts sent shiver down [Y/N] spine giving  Her goosebumps.

  
“excuse me, hello” Jackson utter, clapping his hand together in front of [Y/N] face, snapping her out of her day dream.

  
"my eyes are up here"  Said Jackson with a teasing tone of voice.   
  


"Psh w-what, psh w-wha, what?" [Y/N] uttered

  
“I'm just kidding,” said Jackson with a small chuckle.    
  


[Y/N] fake a simple giggle and cleared her throat, she could feel her face getting hot and red. [Y/N] avoided to look Jackson while she played with her fingers nervously. Jackson lean in closer to [Y/N], he seemed worried. 

 

"Hey, are you feeling okay?” Jackson asked.   
  


Still avoiding to make eye contact [Y/N] stared at the floor and nod her head yes in response. Jackson placed his hand upon [Y/N] forehead, startling her that she lift her head up to face Jackson.

  
“you don't feel warm but your face is all red.” said Jackson.   
  


Jackson place his hand on [Y/N] cheeks and pressed his forehead against hers. “let me see” said Jackson. 

  
[Y/N] body tremble as she gulping down deeply, biting the side of her lip trying to prevent herself from pouncing on Jackson. [Y/N] slowly stared at Jackson intensively, Both of their face so close made things even hotter. Their eyes locked onto each other as they breathe in each other hot breath. A moment of silence surround the room when suddenly Jackson hand tilt [Y/N]  chin up a bit and moved in for a kiss. The feeling of his warm soft lips pressing against her lips made [Y/N] feel like she had butterfly in her stomach almost as if time had stop and she was floating off the ground.  When Jackson slowly pulled away from the kiss [Y/N] swore her body was made of clouds. Without any hesitation [Y/N] pulled Jackson back in for another kiss that deepen. Jackson wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her in his embrace. [Y/N] wrapped her arms around Jackson neck as Jackson kissing got harder and rougher that their teeth almost clashed. [Y/N] pushed away, gasping for air but Jackson pulled her back in taking advantage of the opportunity to stick his tongue into her slightly open mouth. Jackson tongue begin to massage [Y/N] tongue, rolling it and rubbing the surface of her tongue with his. A Small moan slip from the edges of [Y/N] lip. Jackson kissing got sloppier, his tongue nearly fucking the inside of [Y/N] mouth.  saliva dripped from the sides of their mouth while Jackson hands made their way up [Y/N] shirt. Jackson lifted [Y/N] allowing her to wrap her leg around his waist. Jackson fell on his ass and leaned his back against the footing of [Y/N] bed.

  
Trying to ignore the fact that Jackson had miss the bed by an inch or so, he saddle [Y/N] on his lap. [Y/N] began to kiss and nip at Jackson tender neck and collarbone. Jackson hand moved towards the back of [Y/N] bra and successfully unhooking it. He pulled off her shirt and bra then tossing them to the side. Jackson bit and moisturizer his lips while he stared Astonishingly at [Y/N] breast. Jackson groped her breast and moved in closer. his tongue begins to lick her nipple then sucked onto them slowly then roughly. While Jackson lips were busy on one [Y/N] breast his other hand rub on the other nipple, using his index finger to give it a stimulating sensation.  [Y/N] let out a moan and raked her fingers through Jackson still wet blonde hair.  Jackson hand moved down [Y/N] back and grabbed her ass.  [Y/N] breath in hitched from Jackson unexpected smack on her ass.

  
[Y/N] start to roll her hips, grinding up against Jackson now hard erection. The fabric of the clothing creating friction as they pick up their pace. [Y/N] press onto Jackson little more give pleasuring feeling as he ass rubbed up against him. [Y/N] could feel Jackson erection poking at her ass as she rubbed up and down, cause her body to get hotter and more aroused.   
  


"Mmm," [Y/N] moaned “it feels s-so g-good” she whispered seductively into Jackson ear.

  
Jackson eyes burned with hunger as he tosses [Y/N] onto the bed, nearly ripping off her pant and panties. Jackson lifted her legs up the gripped onto the back of her knees and spreading them open as he delving his tongue into [Y/N], causing [Y/N] back to arch. [Y/N] let out a moan followed by a sharp gasped as she gripped onto the bed sheets. 

 

"Uh~ Ja-Jack-son" she purred

  
Jackson smirk at the sound of [Y/N] calling his name.  Jackson use the tip of his tongue and flick her clit. [Y/N] body shudder every time, the feeling was unbelievably amazing. [Y/N] body was so weak from the feeling that every time her legs would try to close Jackson would spread them open again and hold them down as he continued eating her out. [Y/N] moans got loud and rougher, her breathe got faster as shed gasped from every sensation.   
  


"ah~ fuck!" [Y/N]  growled   
  


[Y/N] grab a hold of  jackson hair and began to grind her hips, Jackson hummed in satsaction, the vibration from his hum was felt against [y/n] clit cause her body to tremble.   
  


"Uhh~ i’m~ uh~" [Y/N] moaned.   
  


Jackson slipped in his index finger, causing [y/n] body to jerk and shiver. Jackson finger moved in and out slowly rubbing the inside of [y/n] pussy. He could feel the way she clenched and unclenched around his finger, it felt so hot inside of her that jackson couldn't wait to feel her around his length. 

  
"Uh fuck-” [Y/N] uttered,   
  


[Y/N] glance over at Jackson just to find him staring intensely at her with such a sexy hungry lustful look, his eyes flared up with hunger liked a beast hunting his prey.  Jackson notice the way [Y/N] body jerk every time he push his finger in deeper. Jackson smile grow devilishly and shove in another finger, rubbing  them inside of her repeatedly moving faster and harder. [Y/N] could feel how wet she was becoming that even a weird wet noise was heard. Jackson shoved his ring fingers next making it 3 fingers inside of [y/n]. [Y/N] back and hips to arch,  her knees buckled as she let out the most  pleasuring moan jackson ever heard.

  
"Jackson-  mmm~ i’m~" [Y/N] purred after every breath, "S~stop~ ja-jackson~ I’m~ gonn’ -ah~!” [Y/N] cried out 

  
but just as [Y/N] was about to climax Jackson shoved his length deep into her. Without a single warning given he ram it into [Y/N] repeatedly, his large hand still holding onto her thighs. [y/n] gasped sharply, her eyes widen as her hand searched the bed sheet, trying desperately to find something to hold on to. [Y/N] let out a sharp grunt followed by a pleasuring cry as she begged Jackson for more.    
  


"Uh~ fuck your so~" Jackson growled, his breathing getting heavily and deeper. [Y/N] rolled hips upwards while Jackson thrust in deeper. Give it a more nerve wrecking sensation. [Y/N] yelled out Jackson name as the sound of the mattress echoed with the room followed by every curse word and every pleading for word for more and faster escaped their lips. 

  
[y/n] bite back a moan as her eyes rolled back her knuckles white from how tight she gripped onto the sheets as her body trembled beneath jackson. [y/n] hand made their way to Jackson chest her mouth slightly open as she huffed and grunt, she was so close and it felt so good. Jackson smiled at the view beneath him, he loved the way [y/n] looked, all wrecked and a mess, a beautiful mess. Jackson pinned [Y/N] wrist against the bed slamming himself harder as he grow closed to his climax. The sound of skin smacking echoed followed by the headboard of the bed slamming against the wall. 

  
" _ uh fuck" _ Jackson growled, as he started losing his rhythm and pace, [Y/N] knock him over and saddled herself top of him. Jackson grabbed onto [Y/N] waist and begin to  guided her hips. [Y/N] rolled hips back and forth, pressing them down harder soon her ass slammed against Jackson pelvic, her waist moving in such a perfect pace. Going up and down back and forth, faster and faster. Jackson watched the way her breast bounced up and down the way she throw her head back as she slammed down harder. 

  
"I'm comin-!" [Y/N] moaned,   
  


[Y/N] cursed a mixture of words and clawed her nails into Jackson shoulders, her hips moving slower and sloppier. Jackson rolled over on top of [Y/N] then flip her around having her on all four then rammed himself into her hard. Jackson held onto her waist as support. [Y/N] knees felt weak and her arms tremble as she let out pleasuring screams.   
“S~Stop~ fuck~ uh! Ja-Jackson~” [Y/N] pleaded   
  


Jackson kissed [y/n] back, leaving sloppy pecks against the curve of her lower back as his hips moved in an uneven pace. One moment he rammed in faster when suddenly he pulls out quickly as he flips [y/n] over and jerk off allowing this warm liquid to fell onto [Y/N] stomach. 

Jackson reached for the towel he used earlier to dry his hair to clean the mess on [Y/N]  then plopped onto the bed then pulled [Y/N]  to his chest. [Y/N] snuggled up against him while listening to his heartbeat. Both of them panted heavily, trying to catch a breath of air then look at each other and giggling.

  
"your pretty good, where you get them skills" [Y/N] teased

  
Jackson smiled and ruffles her hair. "I didn't know you were such a savage." he retorted. [Y/N] giggle as she nuzzle her face into the crook of his neck.

  
"[Y/N]?” 

“Mm?” [y/n] responded, her eyes closed and her head still resting on jackson chest. 

“i love you," jackson confessed 

  
[Y/N] eyes widen as her heart pound rapidly as she slowly looked up at jackson as a smile grow bigger. "I love you too, jackson” 

 

"oh yeah, hold on" said jackson just as [y/n] was leaning in to kiss him when suddenly he toss her off of him causing her to roll over off the bed.    


Jackson dig into his jean pockets and pulls out a beautiful silver necklace. " Happy birthday [Y/N]”

  
[Y/N] face flushed red as she sitting up off the ground, Jackson walked over to her and put the necklace on her.  “would you do me the honor and become mine?" Jackson said with a chicy tone of voice before squealing. [Y/N] jumped into his arms squealing along with him then sealing it with a passionate kiss. The kiss deepened as Jackson brushed his lips against her neck and his hand moving down her back. 

  
"Around two?" Jackson asks with a smile

  
"mhmm" [Y/N] hummed happily.   


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading it please leave a comment and dont forget to give it a kudos and share with your friends thank you and can't wait to see you next time!


End file.
